The Curse
by COTT FAN
Summary: Theresa has a secret that she has managed not to think about for years, however when one of her siblings gets pregnant everything falls apart, and secrets will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN COTT. **

Chapter 1

Theresa could hardly breathe as she walked down the hallway of her house, her sister, Catherine had an announcement to make, which would probably not be a good one, ever since Theresa had come home from New Olympia a few days ago, she had sensed something was up with her but of course Theresa still didn't have any mind reading powers, and her visions weren't telling her anything, so she had no idea what it could be.

"Hey sis." Theresa gasped turning around to face her brother, Mike, who was smiling at her, Theresa had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard him following her.

"Hi." She said sighing.

"Are you worried about Catherine's announcement?" Mike asked walking over and putting his arm around her, Theresa shot him a look, how could he be so calm?

"Yes, aren't you?"

"No." Mike said beginning to walk down the hallway, Theresa watched him for a second before running to catch up with him.

"How can you not be?" Theresa asked her voice a little harsher than she intended, but how could Mike not be nervous, he did remember what was at stake if the unthinkable happened and she was pregnant didn't he?

Mike shrugged, "listen I know that you and everyone else is stressing out that Catherine might be pregnant, but she doesn't have a boyfriend, so there's no way that she could be." Theresa rolled her eyes, she loved her brother but sometimes he could be an idiot.

"Mike, you were off at school, just like me, who's to say that she didn't go to a party and have some fun?" Theresa asked.

"She promised me she wasn't." Mike said smiling, Theresa rolled her eyes, Catherine was the worst person ever for keeping secrets, she had cancelled plans on her other sister, Lisa, a few days ago so she could go to the movies with a couple of her friends, even though Catherine had promised Lisa that she would go shopping for a new summer wardrobe with her, not to mention she had promised Mike that his girlfriend wasn't cheating on him with one of her best guy friends, when she knew he had been, Theresa sighed wishing that she could bring that up but Mike had just gotten over her, and she didn't want to open up old wounds again, even though it had happened six months ago.

"OK, well I hope you're right." Theresa said as her and Mike stopped outside the library door, where the meeting was to take place. For a few moments neither of them moved, they just stood there staring at the door, Theresa had a bad feeling in her stomach, was tonight the night that everything would change for them, forever? Theresa desperately hoped not, her life had barely gotten back to normal after finally defeating Cronus and even that only happened two days ago.

Cronus had kidnapped Odie and Neil and was hanging them over a volcano and he had set it up so every five minutes the ropes that were holding them would lower, causing them to get closer to the lava, and because of how fast the rope was lowering them that meant that Theresa and the others only had fifteen minutes to save them, but Cronus wasn't going to make it easy, he had set up traps all over the island, and although Hermes had had the portal open up as close to the volcano as possible, Cronus had set up a trap right when they stepped out, which got Atlanta, she had stepped on rope that wrapped around her ankle before sending her flying into a tree.

"Atlanta!" Archie called jumping up as high as he could try to grab Atlanta's hand, but missing only by a few inches each time.

"Archie, we have to help Odie, and Neil!" Jay called after a few seconds.

"So go! I'll help Atlanta!" Archie called, beginning to climb the tree, Jay looked as if he was about to argue when Odie and Neil's screams interpreted him, turning to face everyone, Jay took out his weapon.

"OK so Theresa, and Herry go and save Neil and Odie."

"And what about you?" Herry asked.

"I'm going to stop Cronus." Jay said through clenched teeth.

"Alone?" Theresa asked concern evident in her voice.

"This was always going to boil down to just the two of us." Jay said beginning to run away from Theresa and Herry.

"Jay! Wait!" Theresa yelled, but Jay didn't stop.

"Why would he do this?" Herry asked sounding exasperated, not that Theresa blamed him Jay had been really keen on finally defeating Cronus over the past few weeks, and had even said that he was going to be the one to stop Cronus even if it killed him.

"Herry, I can't let Jay do this himself." Theresa said before taking out her nun chucks, "I have to help him."

"Go." Herry said, "I can save Odie and Neil, go and help Jay." He said before running off in the opposite direction, Theresa smiled at him before running off after Jay.

When Theresa found him her heart nearly stopped, Cronus had somehow managed to knock Jay out and was now holding his scythes above his head, ready to cut his head off, Theresa screamed as she threw her nun chucks managing to hit the scythes out of Cronus' hand, he turned to face her.

"Ah Theresa, come to save your boyfriend?" He asked mockingly, Theresa scowled at him.

"No, I've come here to stop you Cronus."

"Without a weapon? That's kind of risky isn't it?" Cronus asked picking up her nun chucks smirking at her, Theresa silently cursed she didn't think her plan through very well, Cronus laughed as he realized this too, taking a step over Jay he walked closer to Theresa, she took a step back but didn't turn around and run away like every instinct in her body told her too, she wouldn't give Cronus the satisfaction of doing an attack when she couldn't see what he was doing.

"So, Theresa what are you going to do? Atlanta's tied up, Neil and Odie are practically knocking at death's door, and Jay is unconscious, you're all alone."

"I won't give up without a fight!" Theresa said through clenched teeth.

"OK, have it your way." Cronus said as he swung his scythe at her, Theresa gasped jumping out of the way, but before she could even stand up again Cronus had hit her with the scythe, Theresa screamed as the fire made her fly backwards, causing her to hit her head on a tree, the force wasn't strong enough to knock her out but it was enough to blur her vision for a few seconds, but the few seconds was long enough for Cronus to grab her by the collar of her shirt and lift her up, Theresa gasped for air, but Cronus wouldn't let go.

"Good bye, Theresa." Cronus said cutting off the last of her air, Theresa desperately tried to get free, but Cronus wouldn't let go, Theresa's vision began to go fuzzy and she began to feel light headed, she was going to pass out soon.

"And the prophecy is almost over." Theresa heard Cronus laugh before everything went black.

When Theresa came to she was surprised to see all of her friends leaning over her, worried expressions written all over their faces, strange she had expected to wake up in Elysian Fields, after all she was dead, wasn't she? She had to be, Cronus had choked her to death… did that mean that all her friends had died too? Had Cronus won? Theresa gasped sitting up a little too fast as her vision went black, for a few seconds.

"Whoa I got you!" She heard Herry's voice, and felt a hand on her back, she must have started falling backwards when she sat up too fast, blinking a few times to bring her vision back Theresa looked around disoriented.

"Where am I?" She asked confused.

"Still by the volcano, I woke up just as you passed out." Jay said anger evident in his voice, "and I managed to sneak up on Cronus, and knock him out."

"And then Herry, Neil and I arrived and I opened a portal to Tartarus, and then we waited until you woke up." Odie said smiling.

"So we're not all dead?" Theresa asked relieved.

"Not even close." Atlanta said hugging Theresa.

"And we've finally defeated Cronus!" Archie said, smiling as everyone came to this realization, their battle was over, Cronus was gone, the world was saved, they had succeeded.

Theresa sighed quietly to herself, she missed her friends, even though they had only left the school a few days ago, it felt like a lot longer, and somehow the fact that Jay hadn't told her how he felt, and that she hadn't told Jay how she felt it was making the separation that much harder, however maybe it was for the best, especially if Catherine was pregnant, they had just gotten out of danger, it wouldn't be right to drag any of her friends into this mess.

Mike raised his hand knocking on the door, after a few seconds, Vanessa, the maid, opened the door, smiling at Mike and Theresa she stepped out of the way allowing them to enter.

The library was quite big, with over a hundred book shelves, and there were five desks full of computers, and there were ten tables that anyone in the house could use to sit at and do work, at one of the tables sat Theresa's sister Catherine at the head, her father sat to her left, Lisa, her other sister sat beside her father, across the table her Grandfather sat, as well as her Grandmother, and next to her sat a man who Theresa had only seen once or twice in her life, his name was Chris, he was her father's right hand man, and was usually smiling, but today he looked upset, and as Theresa took her seat in between Lisa, and Mike she noticed that Chris had a big black book in front of him, the cover was black with no writing.

"OK, Catherine." Theresa's father began, "what is your big news?"

Catherine sighed closing her eyes, before standing up, Theresa couldn't help but notice that Catherine kept her hands folded over her stomach, she never stood that way, she always stood with her hands on her hips, or even her hands at her sides, _that's not a good sign _Theresa thought to herself.

"Well?" Her Father asked again, Catherine lowered her head tears falling from her eyes.

"Catherine, are you OK?" Lisa asked concern written all over her face, Catherine shook her head more tears falling.

"Catherine?" Mike asked about to stand up, but Theresa stopped him.

"Don't."

"But she needs someone." Mike said arguing.

"I know, and I would like nothing more than to go up there and hug her, but you know the rules, we're not allowed to interrupt when someone's making a speech."

"Stupid rule." Mike said rolling his eyes.

"I know but we have to follow it, and you know it." Theresa said in a harsh whisper.

Mike sighed turning to face Catherine who was still crying but had managed to lift her head, she looked at her father, than Lisa, her gaze seemed to land on Theresa's the longest, and as they stared at each other Theresa could swear that the look in her eyes was a look of apology, like she wanted to say I'm sorry but she could only say it through her eyes, after she looked at everyone in turn she sighed before whispering.

"I'm pregnant."

Theresa felt her stomach turn as the words left Catherine's mouth, this was what she was hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Oh my God…" Theresa's father said, which were followed by numerous gasps around the room, Theresa looked at Catherine tears falling from her face now, how would they get through this?

**End chapter 1, the next chapter will explain why the fact that Catherine is pregnant is such a bad thing. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN COTT.**

Chapter 2

"You're pregnant?" Theresa's Grandmother asked shock written all over her face, Catherine un able to speak just nodded.

"Who's the Father?" Mike asked anger evident in his voice.

Catherine sighed, "His name's Stephen."

"Did you get drunk at a party and have sex with him?" Theresa's Father asked, the look on his face told Theresa that if that was the case than he would kill them both.

"No." Catherine said after a moment, "well it's not like that…we went to a party but we went together."

"We're you two dating before you got pregnant?" Theresa asked as she put two and two together.

Catherine sighed nodding her head.

"You were in a relationship?" Mike asked surprised.

"How come you never told me?" Lisa asked the hurt she was feeling was evident on her face.

"Because I knew how you would all react." Catherine said exasperated "and besides I want to get married and start a family, without having to worry about this stupid curse!"

"The curse isn't stupid, it's something that has the potential to kill you and everyone you care about." Said Theresa's Grandfather, who had his hands balled up into fists, Theresa was a little surprised she had never seen him this upset before, he was usually calm and collected just like her father, but even he was looking upset…Theresa never realized that the curse was this big of a deal.

"But Grandpa, nothing bad has happened to anyone in the family in almost a decade, how do we even know that the curse even still exists?" Catherine asked standing up, as Theresa heard her say that nothing bad had happened to anyone in the family she had to hold in a chuckle, if only the rest of her family knew what she had been doing in school.

"You don't believe in the curse?" Theresa's Grandfather asked standing up again as well.

"No I don't!" Catherine said yelling.

"Catherine, don't talk to your Grandfather that way." Theresa's Father said disapprovingly.

"No, it's alright." Theresa's Grandfather said waving his hand towards her Father but not taking his eyes off Catherine, "why don't you go and get your little boyfriend of yours and bring him back here, so that way we can all have a little talk about what's going to happen now that you're pregnant."

Before Catherine could even respond her Grandfather had stood up and was walking out of the room, with her Grandmother following, Chris stood up taking the black book that had been in front of him with him.

"Dad, you can't possibly believe in this curse." Catherine said smirking.

Theresa's Dad didn't respond, shaking his head he stood up as well, turning to Theresa he sighed, "Theresa take her to go pick up her boyfriend." Before he walked out of the room he turned and gave the death glare to Catherine, "I need to make sure that they actually come back here."

Theresa watched as her Father walked out of the room, as soon as the door shut, Lisa, Mike, Catherine and Theresa all looked at each other surprised.

"Does anyone even know that much about the curse?" Mike asked.

"I remember sneaking down stairs and listening when Dad had the meetings, but I only got bits and pieces with that, other than that no." Lisa said shrugging.

"I remember hearing things such as don't get pregnant." Catherine said.

"Yeah and you did a great job following that rule didn't you?" Mike asked, the tone of his voice told Theresa that he was only kidding, but Catherine didn't take it that way.

"Hey! I don't believe in the curse!" Catherine said crossing her arms, and slinking back in her chair.

Theresa rolled her eyes, Catherine could be a tad dramatic, "I remember hearing some things like be careful who you befriend, and don't get pregnant, and be careful walking alone at night." Theresa said remembering when she was a child and she would get told these rules and other rules countless times a day.

"OK but that still doesn't prove that there is a curse." Catherine said annoyed.

"Maybe not, but I think we should do what Grandpa said." Theresa said sighing and standing up.

"But it's so dumb!" Catherine said rolling her eyes, sometimes Theresa forgot that Catherine was only a year younger than her when she acted like she was ten.

"I don't care come on." Theresa said holding out her hand, Catherine looked at it before closing her eyes and turning her head.

"Catherine, either get up on your own free will or else I'll have Mike carry you." Theresa threatened, Mike quite strong.

"You wouldn't dare." Catherine said turning back around to face her, "I'm pregnant, and you wouldn't risk him dropping me and hurting the baby, would you?"

Theresa sighed in exasperation, causing Catherine to smirk at her, "I figured as much."

"OK fine, if you don't want to come than I'll go pick up your boyfriend all by myself, and I will tell him some embarrassing secrets." Theresa threatened.

"You…wouldn't…dare…" Catherine said slowly, and threatening but the tone of her voice told Theresa that she was uncertain.

"Try me." Theresa said smirking.

For what seemed like an eternity Catherine and Theresa stared at each other, Catherine trying to figure out if Theresa would actually embarrass her, and Theresa giving her the look that said "try me" finally Catherine sighed and stood up.

"OK you win, this time." Catherine said walking out of the room, Theresa watched her before chuckling to herself.

"Have fun." Lisa said smiling.

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Theresa said before walking out of the room.

The drive to pick up Stephen was a quiet one, the only talking that they had done was when Theresa needed to know when to turn, and where, neither of them had anything to say. Before Theresa had gone off to New Olympia she had had a great relationship with Catherine, they used to go to the movies together, shopping, and to get manicures and pedicures, and now she was pregnant, even though she was done high school Theresa still felt guilty, when her Mother had died she had promised herself that because she was the oldest she would take care of Mike, Lisa and Catherine, and because she had been fighting a physco god she hadn't been there to help Catherine, or even there for her to talk to her, if only she hadn't have been one of the seven. Sighing Theresa couldn't bring herself to wish that she hadn't been "the chosen one" she had made six amazing friends, and despite how hard it had been fighting Cronus, her friends had made it all worth it.

"Stop here." Catherine said bringing Theresa out of her daydream.

"OK." Theresa said pulling over to the side of the road, where a young man was standing looking kind of awkward, this was probably Stephen, but how did he know that Theresa was coming to pick him up? Unless Catherine had called or texted him when Theresa wasn't paying attention.

"Hey." Stephen said smiling at Catherine.

"Hi." Catherine said smiling as well.

"Who's this?" Stephen asked noticing Theresa.

"This is my sister, Theresa." Catherine said.

"Hi." Stephen said out stretching his hand.

"Hi." Theresa said taking it, before driving away.

"So what's this all about?" Stepen said confused.

Sighing Catherine looked out the window before turning in her seat to face Stephan, "it's complicated, I think it'll be easier if you just wait until we get home."

"OK." Stephen said although the confusion he was feeling was still evident on his face.

As Theresa, Catherine and Stephen walked through the door, they were greeted by Mike, and Lisa, who just gave Stephen an annoyed look before turning their attention on Theresa, and Catherine.

"Grandpa wants to see us all in the library again." Mike said before turning and walking up the stairs, followed by Lisa, Catherine and Stephen, Theresa stayed standing in place for a few seconds, she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something was wrong, not that Catherine being pregnant wasn't a huge deal, but why did she feel like her life was about to change, forever?

"Theresa, come on!" Lisa called, causing Theresa to be brought out of her thoughts, sighing she ran up the stairs and into the library, where her Grandfather, and Father were standing at the head of the table, the black book in front of her Grandfather, Lisa, Catherine, Mike, and Stephen were standing around the table eyeing the book.

"Ah, Theresa please join us." Her Grandfather said, Theresa nodded walking and standing beside Mike.

For a few minutes no one said anything, everyone looked around at the table, and at the book several times, no one sure what to say, finally Theresa's Grandfather opened his book and cleared his throat.

"Now I know that some of you don't believe in the curse." He said looking at Catherine who rolled her eyes.

"Curse, what curse?" Stephen asked looking at everyone confusion evident on his face.

"There is no curse!" Catherine said sounding exasperated now.

"That's because Catherine, you believe in what you can't see, so I shall read to you all about the curse…"

Theresa held her breath as he started reading, "Over a hundred years ago my great, great, great Grandfather, Sean, was in love with a beautiful young woman, her name was Amy, and despite the fact that Sean was thirty three, and she was twenty two the two of them were madly in love, however Amy's parents weren't happy with the idea of their daughter dating someone nine years older than her, and demanded that Sean and Amy break up immediately."

Theresa was a little surprised by this, since Amy and Sean were already adults why were her parents so against it?

"You see, Amy's parents were quite wealthy, and Sean's parents were just commoners, and back in the day usually the two didn't cross, however Amy and Sean loved each other far too much and they decided to run away together and start a life of their own."

"So one dark and stormy night Amy and Sean ran away and for over a year they lived in the forest together, Sean was an amazing hunter, and always came home with large animals, deer, moose, you name it he could hit it with a bow and arrow, and Amy was an amazing cook, they were happy."

"Until one day Amy, and Sean got into a huge fight, since Amy was beginning to miss living in a house and not being exposed to the elements, and she blamed Sean for not reminding her to get money from her parents before she ran away, and she was mad that Sean wouldn't find a job so they could afford a house."

"Sean left the forest mad, and he didn't come home that night, worried out of her mind Amy decided to go deeper in the forest and find him, as she went deeper and deeper into the forest and didn't find him, she began getting more and more nervous, had Sean been killed trying to kill an animal? Had he been hurt? However as she came to the end of the forest and found a town, her fear that he was dead was gone immediately, since Amy found Sean behind a house having sex with a woman."

"Amy was so furious that she stormed over to Sean and the strange woman, taping on Sean's shoulders he turned around and was surprised to see her standing there, of course Sean tried to tell her it wasn't what it looked like, but Amy didn't want to hear it, she had given up her life for him just to have him cheat on her, she was livid, and what Sean didn't know was that Amy was a witch, she had hid her powers all the years that they had been together, but seeing him cheat sent her over the edge, and so she killed the girl, but left Sean alive, she however put a spell on him, he would sleep for 100 years, and when he awakes he would be a witch, and he will be evil, and that way Amy will get her revenge against the family." Theresa's father said shaking his head, "and if she gets her hands on the baby then it means disaster for us all."

"Why what will happen if she does get her hands on my baby?" Catherine asked rubbing her stomach.

"A new born baby, heck even a teenager is strong, for the first sixteen years of the baby's life he or she will be strong, so if Amy or Sean puts a spell on it then the baby will be able to destroy us no problem." Theresa's Grandfather said.

"OK, so because I got her pregnant than that means I'm going to die as well?" Stephen asked, the look on his face told Theresa that he was regretting getting Catherine pregnant now, it looked like he was about to be sick.

"Unfortunately because it is your child Amy, and Sean will be able to use their powers to know it's your child, you'll have no place to run where they won't be able to find you." Theresa's Father said sighing.

"So we have nine months to learn how to fight, to survive?" Mike asked.

"If that's the case it really doesn't give us much time." Lisa said alarmed.

"Not necessarily." Theresa's Grandfather said putting two fingers on his chin, "If we can keep the pregnancy a secret, than hopefully we'll have more time" Theresa's Grandfather said, "but that's only in theory." He whispered more quietly.

"But how can we keep the pregnancy a secret?" Theresa asked confused, "she's going to get bigger."

"And then what are we going to do after she gives birth?" Mike asked.

Theresa's Grandfather sighed, "In order to possibly get around the curse, as soon as Catherine gives birth, than the person that is chosen, has to raise the baby for sixteen years, and protect it from Amy and Sean if they find out what we've done."

"But who's going to take care of a baby for sixteen years?" Mike asked, the tone in his voice told everyone that clearly he didn't want to be the one who had to raise a baby.

"Why can't Stephan and I just raise it?" Catherine said fighting back tears, Theresa felt bad for her, she couldn't imagine having to give up her baby for sixteen years, to not be able to watch it grow up.

Theresa's Grandfather sighed, "Because you and Stephan will be fighting to keep the baby alive, and if you die while trying to protect it then there's a greater risk that your baby will be kidnapped by Amy or Sean, it's too risky, we have to protect the baby and make sure nothing happens to it if we have any hope of surviving."

Theresa fought back tears as she watched Catherine collapse into Stephan's arms and began hyperventilating, if only Sean hadn't have cheated on Amy then none of this would be happening.

"OK, it's time to pick." Theresa's Grandfather said, putting the book back on the shelf before turning around to face, Lisa, Mike and Theresa, "it's up to one of you three, whoever is chosen will be protecting the baby after it is born for the next sixteen years, living in secrecy, one of your lives is about to change forever."

As Theresa thought of the possibility that her life was about to change for good, she felt sick to her stomach, if she was chosen how could she raise a child for the next sixteen years when she was only eighteen? She was still a child, but then again Lisa was sixteen, and Mike was a guy and seventeen… Theresa was realistically the only one who could probably take care of the child, since she had had more than enough practice fighting Cronus, and she had some powers so that would mean she could at least hopefully fight off Amy and Sean.

"Alright follow me." Theresa's Grandfather said walking to the door, Lisa, Mike and Theresa hesitated looking at each other before following him out the door, they walked down the hallway and into their father's study, Theresa's Grandfather shut the door, and the curtains, before turning to a chair behind a desk.

"We're ready for you." He whispered, as the chair turned around revealing an older man, who was balding, he had pale skin, like he hadn't seen sun in a long time, and his hands were folded in front of him, as he looked at the three of them he smiled making Theresa feel un easy.

"Lisa, Mike and Theresa meet Carl, he has a physic ability, which will play a big part in which one of you is chosen."

Theresa watched as Carl stood up, walking over Lisa first he stopped in front of her, staring at her he nodded before walking over to Mike, again he just stared at him, this time he didn't nod though, after a few seconds he walked over to Theresa, she forced herself to look into his eyes, and gasped when she saw that his eyes were glowing, he smiled at her, and Theresa wondered what was written on her face, did he know she had physic abilities as well? After a few minutes Carl finally walked away from her, leaning on the desk he looked at the three of them one by one again, before smiling.

"I choose…" He paused for a second, making Theresa's heart beat accelerate, "Theresa." He said after a moment, as soon as Theresa heard her name she felt as if she was going to faint, concentrating on her breathing so she wouldn't she did her best to steady herself.

"OK thank you, Carl." Theresa's Grandfather said shaking his hand.

"Anytime." Carl said walking out of the room, after the door shut Theresa looked at Mike and Lisa who were staring at her wide eyed.

"Are you OK?" Mike asked alarmed.

"No…" Theresa mumbled, "I think I'm going to fall down." Theresa said feeling her legs shaking, she felt Mike grab her arm and lead her over to the chair that Carl had been sitting at, a few seconds later Lisa ran back over holding a glass of water.

"Here, drink this it will make you feel better." Lisa said trying to get Theresa to take it, but Theresa wasn't paying attention to anything, the only thing she could think of was that her life was never going to be the same again.

**I'm sorry if this chapter was bad, but I had a really hard time writing it, which is why it took me so long to update, the next chapter will be way better I promise. Anyways please review.**


End file.
